


【索博/微kifi】A Tell of Rose and Violet

by Lifeishardbutgood



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeishardbutgood/pseuds/Lifeishardbutgood
Summary: 灵感来源于在英文网站浏览土味情话时看到的两句相似的话：Roses are red. Violets are blue. I’m coming home with you.Roses are red. Violets are fine. You'll be the 6. I’ll be the 9.虽然土得致命，但成功的激发了我写一个文化差异梗的灵感。为了不要太土，在文中做了改动。Thorin以为是“请问我可以追求你吗？”，而哈比人文化里是邀请做爱的意思。内有少量kifi。Let's get started!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli
Kudos: 9





	【索博/微kifi】A Tell of Rose and Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suxr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suxr/gifts).



Thorin感到失落。  
当然，从一条恶龙爪下夺回Erebor，受到致命一击后险象环生，并且矮人王国的重建工作每一步都进行得还算顺利，他理论上不该有什么遗憾了。感谢Mahal，远征队没有失去任何成员。Dis从蓝山赶来后看到她儿子们的伤势就没给过Thorin好脸色，但他知道，妹妹看向自己的眼神一直充满担忧，对于他来说这就已经足够。  
Thorin并不希望Dis在短期内原谅自己，否则他将无法偿还内心的愧疚。幸好活力眷顾年轻的生命，Fili和Kili在伤势恢复后每天出现在Erebor新恢复正常的区域活蹦乱跳，给他带来了极大的安慰。他相信自己在所有矮人面前谈吐如常，连巴林都从未察觉出异样。  
直到这天Dis的访问打破了这个想法:  
“Thorin，你感觉不好。”  
Thorin惊讶的看着出现在书房里的妹妹，心事被戳破得毫无准备，“这是重返Erebor后你第一次说出关心我的话，”他观察Dis的反应，绝望的发现她并不卖帐“伤势愈合的很好，Oin的药膏一向发挥完美。无需担心。”   
“下次在你想掩饰自己前不要哑声这么久，我迟钝的哥哥，你知道我说的不是你的伤口，” 她犹疑地停顿了一下，“你有心事，它让你感觉不好，从我到的那天就有。”  
她永远是家里最敏锐聪明的那个，Thorin感叹，继续隐瞒毫无用处。他用妥协的眼神与他亲爱的妹妹对视，“我不感到完满，Dis，如果这样回答可以让你满意。即使现在我拥有的东西让我显得如此贪心，但名声，地位和财富都无法让我由衷喜爱。”他感到心跳压抑又沉重。  
“是你的飞贼老爷。”她叹气，眼神终于缓和下来，这让Thorin感觉呼吸不像坦白时一样疼痛困难。“他就在Erebor，你知道的，而他不会没有理由的留在矮人家乡参与重建工作。我无法迫使你做什么，但作为你的妹妹，我祝愿你找到解决的方法。”她想了想，“你真的需要改变你的别扭了。”  
Thorin试图组织语言，但数次尝试后他陷入沉默。还在卧床养伤时Bilbo不少次前来探望，他起初总是意识昏沉，但Bilbo在病房时眼前的光总是更亮一些；他记得自己清醒后意识到Bilbo真的留在了Erebor，为此欣喜若狂。Bilbo发现他醒来时的笑容，Mahal在上，Thorin发誓它是如此的甜蜜，比熔炉里不熄的火焰更加灼烫。他们交谈，他发现哈比人在聊天时从不提起龙病，大门和冰河。没有人会把自己差点被信任的伙伴摔死的事实无视，新的国王想，他郑重地向Bilbo表达歉意，即便他深知自己不配恳求原谅。哈比人歪了歪头，表情轻松得像面对一块蜂蜜蛋糕，“我接受你的歉意，但要我说，并没有什么好去原谅的。”他的绿眼睛里装满自己僵硬到阴沉的样子，几乎有点可笑，“你需要好好休息，Thorin，不仅是身体，还有你过于忙碌的大脑。我去瞧过巴林的书房，相信你很快就有的忙啦，新的国王。”  
哦，我心爱的哈比人，Thorin想，我该如何做才能理解你那些令人惊奇的想法？他急切地想要询问Bilbo“没什么好原谅”的意义，想知道所有理由，然而哈比人突然向后缩了一点，拉开令人安心的距离。这让Thorin感到冰凉。他无措的看着Bilbo站起身挠了挠发鬓，几缕卷发为此可爱的支棱起来，多么温软又残忍的哈比人！  
“我应该走了，今天Bombur说要在厨房见我！”他语气急切，但没有忘记在转身前给矮人国王一个微笑，“明天见！”Thorin微笑着回应，但他打赌那个笑容苦涩至极。那天之后，原谅的话题像没有发生过一样，Thorin无法放下心结却只能掩饰。也许Bilbo只是想安慰我，他想，我没有被原谅的资格，而不可言喻的善良是哈比人特质不是吗？  
Dis看着她沉默的哥哥，心中了然，上前给了他一个久违的拥抱转身离开。她拂身经过房门，身后传来饱含痛苦的声音：  
“我不想永远失落，但我害怕做错。”  
她回头，向终于不再顽固于自我折磨的兄长眨眨眼：“为什么不去用哈比人交流的方式试试看？”  
总有一天我会对着Dis感激涕零，Thorin慨叹，亲人间贴心的谈话在让他感到腹部膨胀着温暖。他整理好早会时用到的文件，动身前往藏书室寻找有关哈比人习俗的文献。

Erebor，中土最瑰丽的矮人家园，Thorin可以闭上双眼确切描述出凿刻它的每根线条。而宏伟的墨绿大理石山体此刻在他眼中充斥着新鲜的生机，像那条铺在青草上的石板路，通往一扇圆形哈比房门，刚刚被漆成绿色。他不想让自己轻快的脚步在众矮人面前暴露出心思，但新清理出来的红宝石矿洞入口是到达藏书室的必经之路，一小队矮人仍在进行最后的加固修补。他收敛起上扬的嘴角，与行礼的矮人点头致意，直到接近尽头才重新放松。  
“他们管这种呈色叫什么来着？鸽眼红？”“是鸽血红，Kili，你这个傻瓜。”  
石柱后突然传出的两个熟悉的嗓音，金发年轻矮人倚着石柱底部，肩膀和发缘探在柱子外，指间有颗炫目的红色晶石。他盘腿坐着，另一个黑发矮人躺在他的腿上，Thorin停留的角度回头只看到kili的头顶。  
好奇心旺盛，Thorin纵容的笑了笑，不打算阻止两位矮人王子对家园的探索。他本想安静离开，但外甥们接下来的对话使他不由驻足。  
“Fee，这可不能怪我，我并没有近距离见过任何鸽子，更别说鸽子血啦。”Kili反驳，“但是我知道这个红色一种叫玫瑰的花也有，而且红玫瑰在哈比人文化里代表爱情！”  
Kili为什么要关注哈比人文化？他从哪里知道的？索林疑虑，暗暗等待Fili的反应。  
“而且哈比人用玫瑰和紫罗兰示爱，意思是‘你愿意接受我的追求吗’”Fili补充，语气中充满赞叹，“给花赋予意义真是太奇妙了。”  
Thorin拔腿向藏书室走去，他需要确认。

“刚刚好像有人走过去了？”Kili撑起上身，伏在Fili的肩膀上看向Thorin停留过的走廊，Fili随着弟弟的目光扭头看去，两人的鼻息扑在对方的脸颊上。  
“这里总是人来人往，应该只是修建的矮人路过。”Fili回答，“不过妈妈为什么要告诉我们哈比人的花语？”  
Kili耸肩：“也许妈妈也开始在意舅舅和Bilbo之间的奇怪氛围了，所以开始关注起了哈比人？”他抬头贴近Fili，凝视金发矮人的五官，“我发现你的嘴唇有时侯也会变成玫瑰的红色。”

Ori拘谨的看着他们新的国王，不清楚有什么原因会驱使他访问藏书室。早在孤山远征队里他就不敢和Thorin站的太过靠拢。现在Thorin一脸认真，带着充满求助的眼神站在自己对面，要不是Balin凑巧正与他讨论扩充藏书的事宜，自己可能就要紧张成木头了。他忍不住吞咽了一下“请问您希望单独谈话吗，陛下？”  
“不必，你和Balin都是我可以放心信任之人，而且我需要智慧的帮助。”Thorin眉头紧皱。Ori和Balin交换眼神，他不明白为什么Balin，天啊，眼神中竟然是欣慰。“我会尽我所能，陛下。困扰您的问题是？”  
“我听说在哈比人文化里花朵可以表示感情，玫瑰和紫罗兰的组合更有特殊的意义。Ori，Balin，你们可曾阅读过相关记载？”  
Ori细细思索记忆中的阅读和见闻，回答：“我只知道哈比人使用花语确有其事，陛下，”困扰Thorin的难道和Bilbo有关？玫瑰和紫罗兰？“但玫瑰和紫罗兰的组合有特殊意这件事并没有被记载过。”Thorin看起来并没有对结果完全满意，Ori感觉自己的心提到了嗓子眼。  
“玫瑰表示真诚的爱，紫罗兰表示永久的爱，相信两种花的组合意义会更加甜蜜。”Balin睿智的嗓音适时接过话题，感谢天地！“很高兴看到你下定决心了，我的孩子。Mahal祝福你所有好运。”  
听到矮人智者的话，阴霾从国王眼中散去。Thorin颔首致谢，眼底含笑。从都林之日后Ori第一次看到他发自真心的笑意，即便内心对长者和国王间打哑迷般的谈话依旧困惑，但国王离开时轻松的气息让年轻矮人也不禁为他快乐。Balin意味深长的目送Thorin离开，“年轻人，快来结束这个手头工作，看来不久以后有场盛大的宴会等着忙呐！”  
Ori明智的选择了不去多问。

今天是河谷城约定送来粮食的日子。五军之战后回到Erebor的矮人源源不断，人口超过了孤山自身的供应能力，对此Thorin和Balin早先预见，在数月前运送长湖人民许诺的财富时，矮人与人类签下了贸易合约。“一个城主能找到许多比运送粮车更重要的事，Bard，河谷城之主，”Thorin看到领队的Bard颇为惊讶，据他所知，这个男人对矮人没有太大好感，“是什么让你亲临Ereborn？”  
身穿棕色皮衣的高大男人跳下马背，地位变化在他身上体现得似乎并不明显。没有头冠，戒指用来象征身份，只是穿着变的干净正式，但那离尊贵奢华差得还远。“硬要说的话，是那些令人头疼的文件。偏偏还堆得像山一样多，相信你对这个分量很有概念。”看到Thorin意有所指的挑眉，Bard露出了爽朗的笑容，向他问好：  
“别来无恙，山下之王。又是什么原因让国王等待一支小小的车队呢？”  
Thorin用神情示意Bard去避开人群的远处谈话，并没有立刻作答。Bard见状收起笑容，郑重地跟在矮人身后。“发生了什么事？有危险吗？”他又问。  
“并非。是我有些私事想嘱托给你，其他人类未必使我放心，你来的正好。我不了解你的为人，但我熟知你信守承诺。”矮人国王转身停驻，Bard惊奇的分辨出他隐约有些脸红，Bard蹲下身与矮人平视，Thorin继续道：“我需要一把玫瑰和紫罗兰，你能找到新鲜的吗？价格并不是问题。”  
玫瑰和紫罗兰，难怪是私事。Bard看着眼前的矮人，在战争时他觉得对方是个无礼的混蛋，恢复理智后他表现得像位冷漠君王。此刻，Bard前所未有的，觉得对方是一位可以理解的人。“现在正是你要的两种花开放的季节，它们并不难找。”他观察到Thorin紧绷的肩轻微松弛，心中逐渐有猜测成型。“我猜是为了那位哈比老爷？”矮人面色惊讶，深吸进一口气再缓缓叹出。“你知道。”“这到不难看出来。”Bard笑道，“哈比老爷在战争时的表现值得所有人尊敬，也足以成为河谷城的朋友。这束花不需要任何报偿，我会在三天后送到你的手中，”他顿了顿，“让他幸福，他值得。”“这将成为我的誓言，无论他同意与否，”Thorin用真诚的目光直视人类，“你将永远拥有山下之王的敬意。”

“抛开打仗那会来说，其实他人还不错。”Bard离开前想。

三天后Thorin如约拿到了花。  
红色与蓝紫色的花朵被仔细地扎成一束，娇艳欲滴的样子可以看出每朵都经过了精心挑选。在阳光下，花瓣上的绒毛清晰可见，这让Thorin的心开始感到瘙痒，这是他与哈比人缓和现状的契机，也许自己有机会让内心获得圆满。为了避开视线，他和巴德把见面的时间定得很早：按习惯，哈比人和矮们人不会在这时候起床。熟捻的穿梭过走廊，Thorin沉浸在如何将这份礼物送出的思绪中，直到被伫立在自己房间门口那个意料之外的小小身影打断。Bilbo看起来神情困惑，埋头抱着双臂在思索着什么，这给了Thorin把花束掩藏到身后的机会。  
“Bilbo。”他走到哈比人身侧，呼唤他的名字。Bilbo猛的颤栗了一下，这才发现房间的主人不知何时站在自己身边，他不知所措的在身体两侧摆手：“你不在房间里，”矮人喜爱他这个可爱的小习惯，“你去哪里了，Thorin？”  
“去拿取一件送给你的礼物。”Thorin满意地看着哈比人睁大他水润的绿眼睛，他感觉自己的心尖有羽毛在撩拨。  
“你知道，你不必，额，送我礼物，我是说——等等，Thorin，一件礼物？”Bilbo无措的话语在看到玫瑰和紫罗兰花束后停顿，他先是沉默，在矮人的注视下变得双颊通红。他逼近矮人问：“一件礼物？”  
“我知道这件礼物并不贵重，但如果你愿意接受，后续会有更多...Bilbo？”Thorin支吾，他感觉有什么不太对劲，哈比人为什么要反复质问一件礼物的问题？价值并不被Bilbo所看重，难道？

Fili和Kili发誓他们是被一阵怒吼声惊醒的，并且声音的来源是从未在自己家中听到过的，哈比人的怒吼：“Thorin！在莫名疏远我两个月后，没有一句解释，你就想直接邀请我zuo爱？！”  
他们窝在床上对视了一眼：“哇哦，这可真是劲爆极了。”

Thorin不知自己身在何处。

Bilbo感到失落。  
一切都发生在两个月前，距离Thorin离开病床还有一个星期。  
矮人国王在冰河上生命垂危，残喘道别的样子几乎让Bilbo以为他真的逝去了。幸运之神垂怜，巨鹰的出现给了他们与死亡争抢时间的机会。Thorin被送回埃瑞博后，心有余悸的哈比人坚持每天帮助Oin照顾重伤的国王，只为确认他在乎的矮人还好好的留在世上。起初的几天格外难熬，伤者的情况时而好转又随时急转直下。每到夜里，Bilbo便守在Thorin床边，祈祷凶险的夜晚展现仁慈，直到他狰狞的伤口呈现愈合的迹象;Oin如释重负地宣告活力回归至Thorin的身体，剩下的只需交给等待。  
等待对于Bilbo来讲不是件难事，矮人与生俱来的坚韧使Thorin很快恢复到神智清醒。他很高兴自己没有错过那个时刻，看到一个不设防的，暴露柔软的矮人国王，他确定这是自己会珍藏一生的景象。Bilbo冲Thrion满心欢喜地笑起来，为了所爱的人如今再一次获得生活的机会，也为了他看向自己时眼中不难寻找的喜爱。  
Thorin很固执，他知道，而且他总能轻易的找到一个理由来责备自己。 因此矮人开口为自己在五军之战中的行为道歉并请求原谅时，他一点也不惊讶。 当Thorin把他按在大门上称他为贼的时候，他确实感到受伤，但这种疼痛只持续了天。“我接受你的歉意，但要我说，并没有什么好去原谅的。”Bilbo记得自己这样回答。这不是安慰，他从没产生过埋怨：有时候人犯下的错误并非是他们自身的过错。Bilbo不想评判，也不想怨恨，他坚信唯一的解决办法是相信Thorin能够坚守自己的灵魂。事实证明，自己的信任没有被辜负。那天闲聊的气氛Bilbo格外享受，几乎恢复到战争以前的亲密程度让他对将关系更进一步的念头重燃希望。哈比人沉浸于温馨的时刻，直到他猛然想起Bombur正在厨房等着教他做Fili和Kili热爱的派，而自己已经错过了时间。  
“我应该走了，今天Bombur说要在厨房见我！”哈比人匆忙起身，为自己突兀地中断聊天抱歉一笑，国王也笑着回应他。“等我回来再补上解释，抱歉Thorin，只是你的外甥们要让Bombur抓狂啦！我得去拯救他。”Bilbo想着。幸运的是温和多厚的红发矮人对自己的迟到表示了理解。  
第二天再见到Thorin，他看向自己的眼神带上了克制与痛苦，没错，Bilbo花了一阵子才分辨出他眼神的不同之处，这位难以揣摩的国王在有意增加距离感，而哈比人完全不明白自己错过了什么。他尝试提起那天的话题，但Thorin根本不给他发挥的机会，仿佛矮人在刻意回避——目光依旧克制又痛苦。不明就里使Bilbo十分烦躁，在这位伟大的，在自我折磨上天赋异禀的国王持续这个状态两个月后，他成功的失去了睡眠的青睐，决定等到日出就去找Thorin好好谈谈。  
然而Thorin出现在了他的房间外，出现在了自己的身侧。  
“你不在房间里。你去哪里了Thorin？”出乎意料的相遇打乱了Bilbo脆弱又冲动的计划，他习惯性握起拳头，双臂在身侧轻微摆动再松开来缓解慌乱与尴尬。草草准备的话此刻无从开口，他试探的等待Thorin反应。  
呼唤我名字的声音温度是多么熟悉，他想，希望不是一宿未眠带来的幻觉。  
“去拿取一件送给你的礼物。”哈比人惊讶的睁大眼睛，心跳为矮人的回答开始加速。又是什么让Thorin改变了？他怎么可能忽视那双不再被痛苦掩埋的眼睛。“你知道，你不必，额，送我礼物，我是说——等等，Thorin，一件礼物？”Bilbo开口，接二连三的意料之外让他无措，更何况在自己看来Thorin没有赠送他礼物的理由，秘银甲已经足够；Thorin从身后神迹般地捧出花束，如果不是玫瑰与紫罗兰相间依偎地画面让他血气上涌，这将会是哈比花匠给予赞美的鲜花。他面颊通红，逼近矮人确认：“一件礼物？”  
“我知道这件礼物并不贵重，但如果你愿意接受，后续会有更多...Bilbo？”  
“Thorin！在莫名疏远我两个月后，没有一句解释，你就想直接邀请我zuo爱？！”哈比人人生中第一次感到怒气失控。

Bilbo气冲冲地掠过自己身边沿着走廊离开，既未将花夺走扔在地上，也没有甩在他的脸上。这两个结果都会让Thorin好应对很多，但偏偏大多数时候糟糕事情只会发展得更加尴尬；比如眼下，他能做到的只有愚蠢地，极不符合矮人行径地，抱着花束在原地大脑空白，丝毫不知哈比人在身后被Dis一把拽进了她的房间。等回过神来，自己已经被两个外甥推进他客厅的扶椅里坐下了。他无力地将花束摆在茶几上，面对两兄弟担忧中带着八卦的眼神五味杂陈。“这是玫瑰与紫罗兰，”他叹气，“我想你们应该明白。”  
Dis在听到哥哥清晨合上房门的声响后，迅速将自己简单打扮好等待着这一刻，但不得不说，他那看起来柔软无害的小哈比人爆发起来可真是惊人，这令她产生了奇妙的好感。一把将Bilbo拽进自己的客厅，她真诚的道歉：“Baggins先生，我向这疯狂的状况感到抱歉，如果您愿意，请听我为此解释。”  
像天旋地转似的，Bilbo在快速离开的路上感觉被一股猛力卷进了一个陌生的会客厅，面前站着梳妆整洁的Dis女士。他的怒气经过刚刚的变故已经所剩无几，更何况他从来不擅长这个，“早上好，Dis女士。抱歉打扰到您。”Bilbo稍稍整理被拉扯歪扭的上衣，认为自己的大嗓门一定惊扰到了这位令人尊敬的夫人。“感谢您的提议，我确实需要一些解释。”Dis叹了口气，上前挽起Bilbo的肘弯，“到茶椅这边来坐下吧，我相信这得花点时间。”  
“而你相信了我们的话？”Fili瞪大双眼，努力消化舅舅刚才的坦白。妈妈告诉我们玫瑰和紫罗兰的话语不是无意聊起！他投给Kili眼神，弟弟回复的眼神让他毛骨悚然：我相信妈妈也知道她说的花语有问题！两兄弟不约而同地吞咽了一下。妈妈是故意的！  
Thorin在坦白的过程中找回了冷静，他摇头：“我并没有直接相信，接着去问了Balin和Ori。他们给了我肯定的答复。”将Fili和Kili带大的经验让Thorin也能对兄弟俩的眼神交流略做解读。他无奈地靠向椅背。我亲爱的妹妹和堂兄啊。  
“所以您提前通知了Balin？”Bilbo放下茶杯，现在他对面前聪慧的矮人夫人充满了敬畏，自己是当事人之一并不妨碍他对Dis女士精彩的讲述听得津津有味。他感叹：“可怜的Thorin！”但又忍俊不禁。“他以为那是对我征得追求允许的意思！天啊，我却为此吼了他，我需要去向他说明。”Dis几乎是翻了个白眼，这不影响她从完美优雅的半倚坐姿中体现尊贵：“你知道的，我的好哥哥，犯起傻来令人无法忍受！”她忽然收敛起笑容直视Bilbo，锐利的目光让他感到自己的灵魂被看得透彻，无处可藏的压迫感让他紧张。他对Dis女士接下来要吐露的内容些有预感，哈比人挺直腰背，用坦诚的目光回应。“我爱Thorin，所以我尊重他的选择。而Baggins老爷，您的做为早已证明了您的高尚，因此我也会像爱血脉亲人一样爱你。”Dis用左手拾起哈比人因紧张变得略微潮湿的右手，将自己的右手搭在他手背，“我哥哥为自己的子民和责任承受了太多痛苦，请您向我承诺，除了永久的爱与忠诚外，您会将幸福给予Thorin，而不是山下之王。”  
Bilbo感到胸腔内泛起汹涌的情绪。用左手握住二人重叠的手掌，他回答：“直到我到达自己生命的尽头。我承诺。”

Thorin在茶几旁踱步，思索着如何补救自己一错再错的行为，Fili和Kili在长椅上沉默的看着他，神情一筹莫展。就在Kili小声地数出43，Fili隐蔽地踹了他一脚时，房铃被敲响了。  
“Bilbo，”Thorin惊讶的看着笑意盈盈，浑身没有丝毫怒气的哈比人，他身后跟随着Dis，“妹妹。”他的心充满希冀又同时深感无力。Mahal保佑他妹妹没有对Bilbo说什么诡异的话题，“进来吧”。Dis径直朝她的儿子们所在的长椅走去，兄弟俩在看到自己母亲的瞬间正襟危坐。满意地看见他们的反应，她抱臂站在长椅旁，志在必得的神情让Fili和Kili对自己的猜想无比肯定。  
“她是不是对我们的关系也有所察觉？”他们暗暗怀疑，打了一个冷战。  
“Bilbo，我很抱歉花的事。”Thorin跟在哈比人的身后道歉，而Bilbo不给矮人任何反应，顾自走向茶几，拿起那束制造误会的鲜花。他这才转身，Thorin来不及拉开观察时靠近的距离，几乎把Bilbo搂在了怀里。他急忙退后，两个人都有些脸红。  
“我接受道歉与你的追求。”Thorin听到天籁之音，“但你需要把两种花分开送，Thorin，相信你已经知道一起送的含义啦。”哈比人调皮的眨眼。  
“你说我莫名疏远了你，是因为那天你没有解释就走了，而我以为‘没什么可原谅’只是好心安慰，称呼所爱之人为骗子与小偷——”Thorin忍耐着立刻拥抱Bilbo的冲动。一个体面的矮人在问题没有解决时，不应该做出无礼的举动。“哦不，停下！”Bilbo用戏剧化的语气打断，“那么说是因为我从未心生怨恨所以根本没有可原谅的，Thorin，允许我提醒你，你那时身不由己！”说到这里，他的眼中充满骄傲,“我一直相信你能找回自己，而你做到了。我匆忙离开是为了去厨房帮Bombur做Fili与Kili爱吃的派，而那天我迟到了一个小时。很抱歉没来得及解释，Thorin，保证你会原谅我？”  
我亲爱的Bilbo，Thorin想，我神奇的，甜蜜的Bilbo。我竟然迟钝了如此之久。“我想这没什么好去原谅的，飞贼老爷。从长岩开始，我便爱你。”  
“现在我需要追求者的亲吻。”幸福的飞贼哈比人偷到了他最珍爱的宝藏。

“待会来谈谈你们两个之间的事。”Dis满意地看着相互拥吻的两个人，扭头对长椅上看好戏的两兄弟说。  
Fili和Kili发誓自己看到了恶魔。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 从为了甜苏糖太太计划写的300字沙雕小段子，逐渐超出计划写到了500，1000，3000，7000，最后7800字，成功成为了我人生中开启的第一篇正经同人。  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
